Employee engagement with workflow applications can vary in a diversified workplace, even more so as the digital age progresses. An enterprise may want to run a campaign or promote certain uses when their applications are being used, but may struggle to achieve the amount of SaaS application engagement desired from its users. For example, for various reasons, users may utilize local applications rather than cloud-served or -hosted applications, may store files locally rather than in online or shared storage, or otherwise not utilize SaaS tools deployed for the workplace. This may be due to lack of knowledge about the tools, concerns over past poor experiences, or simply the inertia of continuing prior practices.